utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Demo Mane
Supplemental Information NOTE: This section will be under some heavy construction in the coming months, due to Demo's creator insisting on having a detailed back story for every single charater they create. Hair color: White/very light blue Eye color: Sky blue Earphones: Square-shaped and sky blue, with her model number on the left side (only worn when she goes outside, in order to hide her pointed ears) Nationality/Race: Horned demon Demo is a haughty, yet energetic, girl from the demon world of Makai. She was raised in a very high-class environment, along with her younger twin brother, due to her ancestors being well-known in Makai as a family of powerful conquerers. Because her parents wanted to protect her from the Makai's harsh customs, she knows next to nothing about the "real world" and thinks everything will come easy to her due to her heritage. Demo wishes to conquer the human world to prove to her family that she is capable of living up to her family's name, due to her parents being known for their strong demonic powers. She is very enthusiastic and easily angered, and can often come across as downright stupid despite being quite educated by her parents and the textbooks she read while she grew up. She knows absolutely nothing about the human world or how to take care of herself, and is very dependent on others to take care of her. Due to her lack of common sense, she tends to fail in her attempts to take control of the human world. Whether it's an attempt to overthrow the "Burger King" or doing something simple like making toast, if Demo is involved, something crazy will definitely happen and hilarity will ensue. She doesn't understand slang terms and sometimes gets angry when people attempt to explain them to her. Despite all this, she has a childlike innocence about her, and is rather naive when it comes to the world in general. She can also be quite mischievous, and tends to play pranks on her roommates when she's bored. She currently lives in a small apartment with fellow demon Daniru Shikakune and her "vassal" Kusairo Dokune. Since Demo is more incompetent at mundane tasks than she is at taking over the world (and that's really saying something), she usually has Daniru or Kusairo do all the cooking and cleaning. She tries to earn some money by selling her music to the masses but since she doesn't make nearly enough, Daniru and Kusairo are the ones that pay for rent, food, etc. Demo enjoys chocolate cake (and sweets in general) and video games. She also loves cute things and collects things that look like chinchillas. Her color scheme is black purple and pink, and sky blue. Voice Configuration Notes Demo's voice is designed mainly for Japanese, but she has some extra sounds for possible multilingual use. Her voice is encoded in both Kana and Romaji. Her voice bank also contains a breathing phoneme. A VCV voice bank for Demo is currently in progress. All samples have been recorded, and her voice will be encoded in both hiragana and romaji. A few Appends are also being planned, but details about them are currently unknown. Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Ashunyan, Demo's creator, strongly requests that Demo not be used for roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, as long as they obey the following guidelines: Demo may be portrayed in works that contain: *Romance/shipping *Mild violence *Mild suggestive themes *Generally anything within a PG-13 rating. Demo may NOT be portrayed in works that contain: *Extreme violence, grotesque, or immoral themes *Promotion or denouncing of certain religion *Promotion or denouncing of a certain poltical pary or politician *Racism or hate of any sort *Extremely sexual/pornographic themes Commercial Use Demo is a free program and can NOT be purchased or sold. Works featuring Demo (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) may not be sold without permission and negotiations from her creator, Ashunyan. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Demo's creator. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids